Dreamer's Waltz
by Pnkrockninja101
Summary: Dancing was her passion. It was the reason she was at Konoha's School of Arts. She could no longer dance. Emerald green eyes stared longingly at the polished wooden floor. "I'll help you fly."


**Hello Readers! I have another one-shot for you. There will be nothing more than this so please don't ask for it. I was inspired by Bolero by DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki, whatever you know them as. It's an amazing song and I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ****Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Dreamer's Waltz**

_Sakura had always loved rain showers. Every time it rained she always managed to convince Sasuke, her first real love, to play with her in the rain. Of course 'play' usually meant she would skip ahead of him in the rain while he walked behind her under the safety of an umbrella. She never did understand his aversion and started calling him Sasuke-neko because of it. The broody male had tried to get her to stop using the _**endearment**_, however she would only giggle at his complaint._

_This day had been no different than her ordinary rainy day. She didn't even have to ask Sasuke if they could take their usual stroll; he already had umbrella in hand when he showed up at her dorm's door. They exited Konoha's School of Arts campus and made their way towards the park they always ended up at, but today would end so differently Sasuke would wish he had convinced her to staying in for once._

_It was the tail end of their journey and the pinkette was skipping ahead, kicking at the various puddles she found. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk at her childish antics… and then time seemed to have stopped for them both. The last thing Sakura saw was Sasuke dropping his umbrella and sprinting towards her._

"_SAKURA!"_

_Thud._

_A car hit her…._

…_and it would change life as she knew it._

_The pinkette stayed in the hospital a grand total of eight months. She had been asleep for weeks and when she woke she was relieved and devastated._

_She could no longer dance._

_Dancing was her passion. It was the reason she was at Konoha's School of Arts. The pinkette had clung to Sasuke, crying her eyes out, for days. However, she was happy she was alive. Sasuke had told her if the ambulance hadn't been called right away, she would have died._

_That had been a year and a half ago. The months following the accident had been a whirlwind of court dates and physical therapy. Sasuke had immediately got his brother, Itachi, involved, who was a skilled lawyer – he never lost. Itachi had been particularly passionate about this case and had charges pressed and Sakura's medical bills paid by the person who had hit her. _

_The pinkette had missed the rest of the school year, but that was fine with her. She had long talks with the principal and was starting the new year in the art department of the school instead of the dancing. She had started painting ever since then. It took some of the stress away from all that was going on, but not like dancing could.  
_

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared longingly at the polished wooden floor. From the chair she was sitting in she could imagine herself dancing like she used to. She couldn't dance as strongly ever since the accident. She remembered she used to feel like she was flying, but now… now her legs weren't strong enough. Even if she was walking normally, she would feel a sudden weakness and need the wall for support. Even with all of the physical therapy, her legs weren't how they used to be. How she longed to fly like she used to. Sakura took a deep breath in before standing up from the chair and walking over to the stereo, flipping a switch and turning it on. The music flowed through the speakers and she couldn't help but let a smile tug her lips.

She moved to the center of the room and started letting the music flow through her as well. She twirled slowly, letting her arms sweep in a downward diagonal motion, letting her body follow, letting a leg follow through. She rose on an up spin, letting the music completely taking her away. The pinkette could feel her body tire out, but she had to try. As a crescendo started she took a short running start before leaping into the air, touching her toes, and as she came down for the landing, she felt herself caught and spun in time with the music.

She gasped lightly as she continued to spin only up once again, being lifted onto her partner's shoulders and flipped over his back in fluid movements. She could only smile when she saw onyx eyes staring back into hers. Sasuke was no dancer, but that didn't mean he couldn't. He easily got into the school with his piano playing. They had met in an English core class, introduced through Naruto, and had quickly became friends. It was after one of Sakura's dance performances that the dark-haired male asked her to be his girlfriend.

Sakura gave him a grateful smile, panting lightly. She felt the tears of loss coming on and quickly nuzzled her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, not wanting him to see her weakness. She felt his arms around her immediately and smiled again. She rubbed her face on his shirt, chuckling when she heard an annoyed grunt, before looking up to him smiling beautifully.

"You're getting better."

"I still can't fly."

"I'll help you fly."


End file.
